


"Ms Luthor"

by wiseturtlebear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Top Lena Luthor, because we all need this in our life, lena has trust issues and supercorp butts heads, supercorp hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseturtlebear/pseuds/wiseturtlebear
Summary: au: Lena puts the alien-detection device on the market; Kara writes a scathing article about it in return. They talk about it. Several times. Bent over a desk.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 476





	"Ms Luthor"

As Kara walked through L-Corp, she could feel her stomach twist and turn. She kept telling herself that she did nothing wrong: both she and Lena made the decision they believed was right. That did nothing to stop Kara’s hands from trembling, however.

Kara vaguely remembered walking all the way to Lena’s office. She remembered speaking to Jess, her secretary, briefly. Jess had shot Kara a scathing look that the Kryptonian took in stride: she expected this reaction from Lena’s secretary.

“Ms Luthor will see you now,” Jess said, contempt tinging her voice.

Kara paid her tone no mind. The real threat was waiting for Kara inside, like a slumbering dragon. For a moment, Kara listened for Lena’s heartbeat. It was just slightly faster than usual. She was either less nervous than Kara was or much better at hiding it.

She stepped into the office.

Blue eyes zoned onto Lena’s figure immediately. The woman was sitting at her desk, backlit from the afternoon sunlight. She was wearing a silk shirt tucked into a pin-striped pantsuit, accompanied by those stupidly tall heels the woman insisted on wearing. Makeup was done perfectly as always. Red lips and bold eyeliner. The only real difference that Kara could spot was the glass of scotch Lena was currently nursing in her hand.

The sun behind Lena was quickly disappearing. Kara looked at the businesswoman, her jaw clenched and gaze firm. She refused to be intimidated by Lena Luthor, no matter how attractive she was.

“Come in.” Lena’s voice murmured.

It was a gentle sound, almost too low for a human to hear. If Kara wasn’t fully alert, she would’ve mistaken that tone for warmth. No, this was not warmth — this was the calm before the storm. You attract more flies with honey than vinegar, after all.

Kara lifted her chin at this and moved forward. Kryptonite-green eyes followed her every movement.

Standing in front of her desk, Kara said, “Lena. I can guess why you wanted to meet me today.”

Lena hummed and swirled her drink. Kara wondered if Lena could hold her liquor better than most humans, or if she was currently tipsy. She certainly looked alert. She was staring at Kara like a wolf watching a lamb grazing. Predatory, close to the kill.

“I’m sure you can, Ms Danvers.” Lena said, green eyes boring into her.

Kara swallowed. She wondered how this rant Lena had prepared would go. Would it be aggression and vitriol, or would it be a calm, lethargic monologue? Time would tell.

“I thought we were friends, you know.” Lena began, taking a sip of her drink, “I confided in you about my prototype—”

“Yes, well, I told you that I thought that device would only cause harm. I’m allowed to express my thoughts as a member of the press.” Kara said, matching Lena’s gaze with the same intensity.

Their anger were two different flames. Kara’s anger was warm, bright red that threatened to consume everything in it’s path. Hers was a righteous anger and would not be corralled. Lena’s rage, however, was a cold blue. It was controlled, easily manipulated but by _Rao_ was it hotter than Kara’s flame. Lena’s was a vindicated anger and she would not bow down to Kara.

Lena scowled at her and said, “Americans have the right to know who they are surrounded by.”

“Right, at the expense of ou— _an alien_’s right to privacy.” Kara said, catching herself in a moment of fury.

“Oh, drop the act, Kara.” Lena said, rolling her eyes, “Or do you prefer _Supergirl_ these days?”

Kara felt her blood run cold. Her first thought was a single word: _How_? How did Lena Luthor know her true identity? As far as Kara was concerned, she hadn't done anything to allude to her being an alien so how did she find out? Was it in Lex’s notes, maybe? Who else knew?

“Don’t look so shocked.” Lena drawled, “_I flew here on a bus_. Really, Kara, how dense do you think I am?”

Kara clenched her jaw. It was one thing to reveal her personal information so casually, it was another to mock her.

Lena smirked at her, saying, “You’re angry? Good. That means you feel a fraction of what I’m feeling.”

“Why are you blowing this out of proportion?” Kara said, nearly snarling, “Can’t you just agree to disagree? Or does it not fit your personal narrative that not everyone is out to get you because you’re a Luthor? I didn’t write that article to smear your name, I wrote my _opinion_.”

“Yes. Your opinion. How trivial you make that seem, despite being one of the most powerful beings on the planet.” Lena said, a smile without mirth donning her face.

It still unnerved Kara that Lena knew about her. The wound was still fresh and every word that spilled from Lena’s mouth was another grain of salt rubbed into it.

“Did you ask me to come here just to yell at me?” Kara asked, scowl still in place.

Lena made a noise that was almost a laugh before downing her glass. She made a face of disgust before rising to her feet. The silk shirt she wore was probably worth more than three months of Kara’s rent. Lena Luthor’s entire aura screamed _expensive_.

“I thought about it.” Lena said, walking to the side of the room, “It certainly has its’ appeal. But I have a better idea.”

Lena turned around to face Kara. She saw that a small remote sat in Lena’s hand and she watched Lena press a few buttons on it. That’s when it began.

The glass that separated the balcony from Lena’s office glinted for a few moments before darkening. Suddenly, Kara could barely see beyond Lena’s office. And then she heard a mechanical buzzing sound. The room began to colour itself a deep red. Lena was smirking at Kara like she had just made a checkmate.

That was when Kara realised what Lena had done. The reason why she couldn’t see passed Lena’s office.

“You Kryptonians gain your powers from our yellow sun,” Lena said, “Red sun lamps. What an ingenious invention. I can take away your powers with the press of a button. Even playing fields, I’d say.”

Fear suddenly flooded through Kara’s system. She didn’t have her powers. She was in Luthor territory, unprotected and alone. Alone, except for Lena Luthor.

Kara did the only thing that seemed rational in that moment: a cornered animal has no choice but to lash out in order to survive. She jumped to her feet, rushed forward and pinned Lena up against the wall behind her. Lena landed with a gasp and Kara felt the silk in her grasp wrinkle and strain.

She had Lena pinned, Kara told herself. Just because she didn’t have her powers at full capacity didn’t mean she couldn’t overpower Lena if provoked.

“What exactly were you planning on doing, using these lamps?” Kara asked, seething.

Lena only hummed beneath her. Instead of answering, Lena’s hands reached up slowly towards Kara’s face. The Kryptonian watched them intently.

Lena’s fingers picked at Kara’s glasses as she said, “We both know you don’t need these. Why hide that pretty face?”

Kara clenched her jaw but didn’t stop Lena from pulling her glasses off. They landed with a soft thud on the ground. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and although she didn’t have her super-hearing anymore, she could see that Lena was breathing hard, too. She smelled like laundry detergent, liquor and something Kara couldn’t quite place. Something that made goosebumps appear on her skin.

What game was she playing at?

Pressing Lena into the wall, Kara asked, “What do you want, Lena?”

“You.”

Lena said this without hesitation. She looked at Kara with those green eyes and licked her lips. Kara felt her stomach drop at that one word. There was so much want and hunger in Lena’s eyes. What in Rao’s name…

“I’ve wanted to bend you over that desk from the moment I laid eyes on you.” Lena said, smirking at Kara, “Even more so when I realised you were Supergirl. These lamps just make it easier for me to fuck you without the risk of injury, nothing more than that.”

Kara could _feel_ her brain short-circuiting with every word Lena said. Thoughts of her and Lena fucking flashed in Kara’s mind, all jumbling together. She could feel pressure building between her legs and blood rushing to her head at Lena’s words.

“That’s not funny, Lena.” Kara said, unable to keep her voice stable.

Lena’s hands drifted upwards along Kara’s torso. Even over her clothing, Kara could feel her skin burning wherever Lena touched her. Finally, they rested on Kara’s chest and Lena looked up at her with hooded eyes.

“Look at me, darling.” Lena murmured, “Do I _look_ like I’m joking?”

Kara found nothing but lust in Lena’s eyes. It finally hit Kara that here, in her arms, was a woman who wanted to fuck her. Lena _wanted_ her. Kara suddenly _ached_ between her legs.

Sure, Kara thought Lena was insanely attractive. Who wouldn’t, with a face like _that_? She may have a had a few stray thoughts about Lena’s pretty, long fingers and her red lips but they were just idle fantasy. It was different now. Real. Lena Luthor wanted to fuck her for real.

Lena continued, saying, “The remote is here in my hand. Take it and turn the lamps off if you don’t want me. You’re free to leave at any moment. There will be no goons armed with kryptonite waiting for you outside.”

Kara glanced down at the remote. Lena wasn’t putting up a fight so far. She had taken Kara’s attack rather well, in fact. She then glanced at the door. Freedom was only a few steps away. But she couldn’t move her feet.

Not when Lena was looking at her like that.

Kara’s grip on Lena’s shirt only tightened and she said, “Let me get this straight: you called me up here to yell at me about my article, reveal my identity and now to _fuck me_?”

Lena’s eyebrows twitched up at the expletive that left Kara’s mouth. If Kara wasn’t mistaken, she saw a glint of arousal in Lena’s eyes.

Lena leaned her head forward, only a breath away from Kara’s mouth, and murmured, “You didn’t pull your punches in that article. You didn’t hide your feelings towards me. Why shouldn’t I do the same now?”

Kara should leave. She should walk right out that door and never think about Lena Luthor ever again, or ever let herself be trapped in such a vulnerable position. That’s what she should do. Instead, Kara closed the distance between them and crushed their lips together.

Lena moaned into the kiss, the remote falling to the floor forgotten. Suddenly, she was surrounded by Lena. Kara’s hands were roaming across Lena’s hips while Lena’s fingers were curled into Kara’s hair. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Sighs and muffled moans filled the room.

Every cell in Kara’s body was urging her forward. Screaming for her to melt into Lena. Her lungs were burning from a lack of oxygen but Kara didn’t care. She had made her decision and she was ready to drown in it.

Lena broke the kiss and Kara took a moment to look at her. Her red lipstick was slightly smudged around her mouth and she had a wild look in her eyes. Kara wanted more.

Breathlessly, Lena murmured, “Catch.”

Kara was confused until Lena suddenly jumped up. She caught Lena by the hips and felt her wrap her legs around Kara’s waist. Kara could feel the taut muscle of Lena’s thighs against her stomach and she felt lightheaded. She was surrounded by Lena Luthor.

Lena bent her head down and captured Kara’s lips in a kiss once more. Kara found her hands wandering across Lena’s thighs to her arse. It was so soft and round that the feeling of it made Kara’s head swim.

“_Rao_, your body is amazing,” Kara all-but growled against Lena’s mouth.

The woman laughed breathlessly at this. She grabbed Kara’s face with her hands, forcing Kara to look up at her.

“Chair. Now.” Lena ordered. There was no room for argument. Kara didn’t _want_ to argue. She wanted to please.

By turning on those lamps and stripping Kara of her powers, Lena gave her the opportunity to forget she was a superhero for a moment. To forget she was the last of a dead species. To forget all her burden and worries.

In that moment, she was just a woman giving into a primal desire. All she had to do was follow orders and feel good.

Kara carried Lena to her chair with ease. Lena seemed to be turned on by Kara’s show of strength, judging by the way her pupils expanded. Kara smirked before lowering the woman into her chair.

Suddenly, Kara was kneeling in front of Lena Luthor. Lena looked down at her from her seat with a smug look on her face. Kara realised that this was exactly where Lena wanted her: submissive, below her.

_Who could possibly bring the Girl of Steel to her knees_? Lena Luthor, apparently.

Kara, realising she was in the perfect position to eat Lena out, rushed forward to undo the buttons on Lena’s pants. The CEO let out a breathy laugh, watching Kara’s frantic movements.

“So eager to please, hm?” Lena hummed, leaning back into her chair.

Kara ignored the sudden throbbing between her legs. She refused to give Lena the satisfaction of a reaction. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons but she managed to peel those pants off of her.

She was left staring at Lena who wore only that silk shirt and pretty, black lingerie. The lacy underwear was connected to the garter belt wrapped around Lena’s thigh. The dark colour stood out wonderfully against Lena’s pale skin.

“You planned for this,” Kara said, eyeing the lingerie with hungry eyes.

Lena spread her legs and said, “Preparation is the key to victory.”

Kara was about to conquer new territory, that was for sure.

Getting impatient, Kara reached forward and simply tore the underwear off of Lena. A loud _rip_ could be heard, followed by a gasp from Lena.

“That was _expensive_.” Lena snarled down at Kara.

Kara looked up at her for a moment. Without tearing her gaze away, she reached forward and yanked Lena’s body towards her. Now, Kara’s mouth was only inches away from Lena’s sex.

“I’m sure you can afford it,” Kara said, adding, “_Ms Luthor_.”

Lena flushed bright red in a combination of arousal and anger. Kara turned her attention to the task at hand. She wasted no time before pressing the flat of her tongue against Lena and dragging it upwards. Lena let out a moan and leaned her head back into the chair.

Kara smirked and kept going. She loathed to admit it but Lena tasted amazing and Kara wanted more. Kara wanted to drown in Lena Luthor.

She felt one of Lena’s hands rest on her head before Lena started petting her hair. She felt Lena’s fingers scratch and massage at her scalp, making Kara hum with satisfaction against Lena’s sex. The vibration made Lena’s back arch and a low moan to spill out of her mouth.

Stroking Kara’s hair, Lena grinned and said, “Something tells me you’ve done this before.”

Kara looked up Lena with hooded eyes. The praise was unexpected and left Kara throbbing between her legs. She sucked on Lena’s clit while keeping eye contact, enjoying the way Lena reacted.

Pulling away for a moment, Kara said, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Lena closed her eyes and let Kara continue. In truth, this was the first time Kara had ever been with a woman like this. Actually, this was the first time Kara had ever been with _anyone_ like this. Having super-strength and no access to red sun lamps was not a good mix so Kara never had the opportunity.

Until now.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena growled, her hips rolling frantically against Kara’s mouth now.

Lena cleared her throat and said, “Use your fingers.”

It was an order, not a suggestion. Kara hoped for the best as she took her middle finger and slid it between Lena’s folds. The woman whined at the feeling, encouraging Kara to keep going. Kara continued to warm Lena up with her finger, easing and rubbing where necessary.

Finally, Kara slipped her finger inside. It was so warm and Lena immediately clenched around her finger. Lena moaned and her hips kept twitching. Experimentally, Kara started pumping her finger into Lena. She started slow, testing the waters and going off of Lena’s reactions.

Lena was whining loudly now, her nipples straining against her silk shirt and her thighs shaking. Kara slipped another finger inside of her, earning her a loud moan of approval. She wrapped her mouth around Lena’s clit and started licking and sucking at the bundle of nerves while pumping her fingers inside Lena.

“Fuck… that’s it," Lena said through whimpers, "You're such a good girl,”

The way Lena was stroking Kara’s hair and the way she praised Kara was… The Kryptonian started fucking Lena faster, knowing she could take it. Her wrist and jaw were starting to hurt but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except making Lena Luthor come.

Lena was bucking her hips into Kara’s mouth and loud moans filled the room. Kara could tell she was close by the way Lena clenched around her fingers. Kara pulled her mouth away, smirking up at Lena with wet, shiny lips.

“You’re clenching around my fingers,” Kara murmured, adding, “so wet for me.”

Dirty talk wasn’t exactly Kara’s forte. She just wanted to see Lena’s reaction and _Rao_, was it worth it. Lena’s eyebrows scrunched together in a pitiful way and Lena let out a high-pitcher whimper. And the way she clenched around Kara’s fingers…

“I’m so close, K-Kara.” Lena said, breathless and red-faced.

In that moment, Lena was the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen.

Kara pumped her fingers inside Lena frantically now. She had to ignore how badly she ached when she heard how wet Lena was. All she wanted was for Lena to…

“Come.” Kara ordered.

She curled her fingers inside Lena and rubbed them exactly where Lena needed them, before latching her mouth onto Lena’s clit. The result was instantaneous: Lena arched her back and let out a strangled noise. Pale thighs wrapped around Kara’s head and if Kara needed oxygen only to survive, she would’ve suffocated. She kept eating Lena out while fucking her with her fingers, even while she was still coming.

The way Lena shook and twitched around her was _delicious_.

Kara slowed her pace as Lena came down from her high. Slowly, pale thighs slipped down Kara’s back and hooked themselves onto her shoulders. Lena’s breathing came out in deep, calculated breaths.

Lena combed her fingers through Kara’s hair before gently pushing Kara’s head away. Kara took the hint and slid her fingers out, as well. Lena whimpered at the sudden loss and Kara watched in awe as Lena’s sex clenched and twitched in front of her.

Kara felt a rush of pride fill her.

She was still knelt on the floor in front of Lena, watching the CEO recover. Lena looked at her with a lazy gaze for a moment. She watched Lena’s gaze turn hungry as they maintained eye contact.

Lena leaned forward and took Kara’s jaw in one hand. It was a firm grip, too, and Lena said, “Stand up for me, dear.”

Kara did as she was told. She rose to her feet with Lena pulling her up by her jaw and smirking down at her. Kara nearly whimpered at the predatory look in Lena’s eyes. Those green eyes were the same colour as kryptonite and they made Kara feel just as weak now.

Lena hummed, seemingly taking in Kara. Her eyes raked up and down her body before settling on Kara’s lips. She surged forward and Kara found herself drowning in this kiss. It lasted for only a moment before Lena pulled away. She let go of Kara’s jaw and moved away.

Kara felt absence immediately, as well as the urge to follow Lena. Instead she remained root in place. She watched as Lena walked over to the pair of discarded pants and torn panties. Lena rolled her eyes and threw the panties onto the desk before slipping her pants on.

When Lena was finished getting dressed, she looked at Kara and said, “Strip.”

Kara’s heart stopped. She stammered out, “W-What?”

Lena smirked and began walking towards Kara. Those red lips looked so inviting and Kara was unable to look away.

One hand cupping Kara’s cheek, she said, “You heard me, dear. Take your clothes off for me.”

With that, Lena took a seat on her chair and crossed one leg over the other. Waiting.

Kara flushed bright red. How was she supposed to undress when Lena was looking at her like… _that_. Maybe if she just undressed fast enough…

Kara started pulling her clothes off, wanting to get it over with.

“Ah, ah.” Lena said, eyes wide in warning.

Kara’s hands froze around the cardigan she had pulled off. She felt like she had gotten caught with her hand inside the cookie jar.

Lena looked her up and down, saying, “Slowly. We’re in no rush.”

Kara cursed under her breath. Slower this time, Kara began pulling her clothes off. The cardigan was already discarded. Then her skirt zip had been pulled down and the skirt pooled around her feet. Kara undid each button on her shirt, never taking her eyes away from Lena’s face. Lena was watching her fingers work with hungry eyes, and Kara nearly squirmed under her gaze.

The shirt slipped off, joining the skirt on the floor. Kara kicked off her ballet flats before unhooking her bra. Pretty, pink nipples were suddenly on display and hardening in the cold environment. Kara swore that Lena’s pupils nearly reached the edge of the iris.

Finally, Kara hooked her fingers inside her underwear. She took a deep breath and pulled them down. Before she knew it, she was standing stark naked in Lena Luthor’s office. Lena looked flushed as she stared at Kara’s naked body.

Lena rose to her feet and was suddenly right in front of Kara. Despite being taller, there was something about Lena being fully clothed while Kara was naked that made her feel so small and vulnerable.

Gentle hands were placed against Kara’s chest. They were so warm as they travelled across Kara’s skin and Kara found herself leaning into her touch. Lena’s hands wandered across her shoulders, down her biceps, along her stomach and hips.

Lena cupped Kara’s breasts and massaged them. Pale hands gripped at Kara’s chest and Kara let out a soft, breathy moan. Kara only whimpered when she felt Lena’s fingers start rolling and pulling at her nipples.

When Lena was done with that, she moved her hands downwards. Her hands gripped at Kara’s hips and squeezed the flesh there. Kara prayed Lena couldn’t see how wet she was or the slick that coated her thighs.

Thumbs sliding across Kara’s hipbones, Lena said, “Perfect. Every inch of you.”

The praise made Kara’s entire body feel warm. She knew what was coming next and she couldn’t wait. She wanted to feel Lena’s hands, fingers — _anything_.

Lena pressed an open-mouth kiss against Kara’s throat. Kara sighed at the feeling and felt Lena smirked into the kiss.

When she pulled away, she said, “Bend over the desk and place your hands flat against it.”

A rush of anxiety filled Kara. She did as she was told. The white desk was so cold underneath Kara’s naked body and she prayed it would warm up quickly. She was already anxious having Lena Luthor watching her bend over her desk. How many meetings and calls had Lena taken in this office, at this very desk? And now Kara was bent over it, waiting for Lena to fuck her. That thought alone made Kara throb painfully.

Suddenly, Kara felt Lena’s hands touching her arse. They were only exploring at first with a gentle pressure along Kara’s skin. Then, Lena increased the pressure and squeezed the flesh there. Kara moaned at the feeling and moved back into Lena’s hands, feeling needy and warm. Lena continued to knead the flesh there, humming to herself.

“Now tell me,” Lena said, “Do you want my fingers, or my tongue?”

The thought of Lena’s tongue between her folds or Kara clenching around Lena’s fingers, it— it was too much. Kara couldn’t think of an answer.

Kara scoffed and said, “What, you can’t multitask?”

She felt one of Lena’s hands remove itself and she whined at the loss. It was only gone for a moment, before Lena’s hand came smacking down against Kara’s skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure and Kara moaned at the feeling. It _hurt_, yes, but the sensation put pressure against Kara’s sex where she desperately wanted to be touched.

Lena massaged the reddening skin and said, “I will warn you only once. If you speak disrespectfully like that again, I will spank your ass red and make you come from that alone. Do I make myself clear?”

Kara wanted to argue. She wanted to fight back and challenge Lena. She wasn’t some child to be scolded and punished for acting the way she wanted to. But… she wanted Lena to fuck her more. She was a Kryptonian, an advanced civilisation and a god among humans, but she was submitting to Lena Luthor of all people.

Swallowing her pride, Kara said, “Yes.”

She heard Lena hum with satisfaction. Her hands were still roaming along Kara’s skin, massaging the area she smacked.

“Now, answer me.” Lena said, steel in her voice.

Her mind felt too fuzzy to think so Kara just murmured out, “Fingers.”

“Good girl.” Lena praised.

She felt Lena’s hands travel up her body. They travelled to her lower back and began tracing and squeezing at the flesh there. Kara heard Lena let out a soft moan before she felt Lena’s thumbs dip into a spot on her lower back. Kara whined at the odd feeling.

“You have dimples at the base of your spine,” Lena said, adding, “Right here.”

She pressed into them again and Kara rolled her hips back into Lena, begging for friction. Lena seemed to take the hint. One of her hands splayed out across Kara’s upper back, rubbing her in a comforting way. The other travelled lower towards Kara’s thighs.

Without warning, Lena’s thumb was suddenly rubbing Kara’s clit.

Kara let out a loud moan at the sudden feeling. Lena laughed to herself and continued her ministrations. She used her middle and index finger to rub between Kara’s folds, making a loud, wet sound to fill the room. Kara couldn’t believe how wet she had become _just_ from watching Lena get fucked.

“So, so wet for me.” Lena said, awe in her voice.

Lena leaned forward and peppered kisses along Kara’s spine and ribs. Kara melted at the gesture and relaxed into her touch.

“Breathe slowly for me, Kara. That’s it,” Lena murmured against her skin, before pressing another kiss to her skin.

Kara evened out her breathing as she was told. She focused on the feeling of Lena’s fingers against her skin. She wanted to drown in the feeling until it consumed her.

That’s when Lena’s fingers started slipping inside. Kara struggled to take deep breaths and relax. Sure, she had masturbated before so the hymen wasn’t an issue. It was just that Lena’s fingers felt so foreign and _large_. Still, Lena was being endlessly patient with Kara as she eased her fingers inside her, which helped.

Lena kept pushing inside, more, more, _more_— until Kara was suddenly full. All she could think about was Lena and her fingers and _oh Rao, she’s inside me_—

A hand rubbed her back soothingly and lips kissed her skin.

“Such a good girl, you took my fingers so well,” Lena said, her voice so, so gentle.

Lena slowly began pumping her fingers inside Kara. She felt so stretched out. This was nothing like fucking herself at home after a long day at work. This… this was life-changing. Kara wanted more.

“Faster, p-please,” Kara whined, forehead pressed against the desk.

Kara heard Lena chuckle to herself. Kara gripped the edge of the desk and if it wasn’t for those red sun lamps, new underwear wouldn’t be the only thing Lena had to replace.

Lena obliged Kara’s request and sped up her pace. It was so overwhelming. Kara’s hips couldn’t keep still and the sound of Lena’s fingers fucking her was too much. If she knew that writing that damn article would lead to _this_, Kara would’ve written it ages ago.

_Smack_.

Kara’s entire body seized up after Lena spanked her arse. She had not been expecting that at all and she knew that she had clenched tightly around Lena’s fingers. She heard Lena hum in satisfaction.

As Lena rubbed the red area, she said, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do this. To fuck you like this. The real thing is better than I ever imagined.”

Kara moaned at this. At the thought of Lena Luthor wanting to fuck her. Fantasising about her. Right here at this desk, maybe during meetings, too. It was too much for Kara. Kara was close, she could feel it.

“Lena, I’m—“ Kara whined, cutting herself off.

All she could think of was Lena’s fingers inside her, filling her up. Lena’s warm breath against her spine. One hand curled around her hip tight enough to leave a bruise. More, more, more—

“Let go, Kara,” Lena said, “come for me.”

Kara saw white.

The next thing she remembered was the feeling of Lena’s fingers slipping out of her. Kara whimpered at the sudden loss. She felt empty.

Lena’s hands were curled around Kara’s hips now, as Lena was bent over Kara. Lena was kissing Kara’s back and whispering praises and sweet nothings against her skin. It made Kara’s head swim.

Slowly, Lena brought Kara into a standing position until they were facing each other. Kara, still washed out, closed her eyes and leaned her forward against Lena’s. The woman obliged and Kara steadied herself for a moment. The world was still out of focus around her.

Lena Luthor was an excellent lover.

“Open your mouth, darling,” Lena murmured.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth without knowing why she was being asked to. That was until she saw Lena’s fingers, coated in her come. Lena wanted her to…

Kara swallowed. Lena held out her fingers, waiting with a smirk. Wordlessly, Kara found her mouth wrapped around Lena’s fingers. She sucked and licked her own come off of her fingers, holding Lena’s hand with both hands. She could hear Lena’s breathing grow faster.

When Kara pulled away, Lena was smirking at her. The CEO examined her slick fingers and said, “You made quite a mess, Ms Danvers.”

That name. _Ms Danvers_. So formal, nothing like the tenderness Lena just showed her. And that mocking tone. Did Lena seriously just flip her switch so quickly after fucking her?

“You just— After what we— You—“ Kara struggled for words, being so angry.

Lena ignored her and walked over to the side of the room. She picked up the remote and Kara’s discarded glasses, clicking a few buttons on it. The red sun lamps disabled and the dark tint to the balcony glass was quickly disappearing. Kara quickly rushed to get her clothes on while Lena giggled at her.

“Very eloquent,” Lena said, adding, “much like your article about me.”

Lena placed Kara’s glasses on the desk before making her way to the other side of the room. Kara, now fully dressed, watched her with a burning fury. How could she just…

With the red sun lamps gone, the red shade that previously coloured the room was gone too. It was like a veil had been taken away from Kara’s eyes and she could see clearly now. Had this all just been revenge for Lena? Because that’s not what it was for Kara.

“Rao, are you still on about that?” Kara asked, “I didn’t write that article because I wanted to hurt you, Lena. I’m a reporter, I report on things like this and I say what I believe is right. I never wanted to hurt you. I like you a lot, Lena. I mean, I clearly do because…”

She gestured at the desk which was in a state of disarray. Lena returned with a glass of scotch, looking at Kara with bored eyes. Kara watched her take a seat at her desk and sip her drink. Lena was trying to detach herself from what just happened.

Kara slipped on her glasses, careful of her quickly returning strength.

With as much feeling as she could push into her voice, Kara, said, “Whatever I am to you, Lena, you’re still a friend to me.”

Kara saw it. It only appeared for a moment but Kara caught it. A glint of _something_ in Lena’s eyes. It was soft, vulnerable, and something Lena clearly didn’t want Kara to see because she looked away.

Lena said, “You can see yourself out.”

Her voice was so cold. It was hard to believe that the woman from five minutes ago was the same one sitting in front of her. Kara almost regretted what happened. Almost.

There was just one thing Kara needed to address before she left.

“About the…” Kara said, wringing her hands together, “S-Supergirl, thing…”

Lena huffed and said, “I’m not in the business of airing people’s dirty laundry, Ms Danvers.”

“Really? Ms Danvers?” Kara said, shooting her a pointed look.

Lena just made her come and now she was referring to her on a last-name basis. Kara rolled her eyes at the silence that followed. So much for Kara baring her heart to Lena. The CEO wouldn’t even look at her. Kara felt her heart drop into her stomach, feeling throughly used and stupid.

Kara turned to leave, aware that this may be the last time she was ever this close to Lena Luthor again.

Just as her hand curled around the door handle, Lena’s voice filled the room.

“Clear your schedule after four p.m. tomorrow.”

Kara whipped her head around to look at Lena. The CEO was watching her while sipping her scotch, green eyes burning in the dark room. Kara tilted her head, asking Lena a silent question.

Lena’s only response was, “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

With that, Lena rose to her feet and made her way onto the balcony. She didn’t spare Kara a second glance. But still, Kara’s heart leapt out of her chest and a bright smile donned her face. She left Lena’s office much happier…

Until reality caught up with her. Kara froze outside the door. She just had sex with Lena Luthor. And said Luthor knew her secret identity and had access to alien dampening technology. And she was going to meet her again tomorrow.

Kara fell back against the door and groaned into her hands. This was going to be a nightmare to explain to the DEO.

When Kara opened her eyes, she took in the scene before her and blushed bright red.

“…Hey, Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> poor jess...hope she gets a raise after that


End file.
